


What is Known (and Unknown)

by QueenofSchmoop



Series: What is Known [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Anxiety, Baking, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Nebulous Timeline, Pie, Schmoop, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: Bitty's side of things, his take on Jack's 5.
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Series: What is Known [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789018
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	What is Known (and Unknown)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel/companion piece to "What is Known". I think it could be read on it's own but am not sure. Unlike the previous fic, there is one actual line of dialogue (just one). LOL 
> 
> Also, does this count because it's 5 Things Bitty knows and one he doesn't? *shrugs*

_One[_ : Bitty knows that Jack knows Shitty’s first name. Please, what is he, blind? He knows that Jack and Shitty are BFFs and have been for ages. It would actually be more weird if Jack didn’t know. So yeah, he knows but he has never and _will_ never pressure Jack to tell him. He assumes that Jack gave his word or was sworn to secrecy and he would never ask Jack to break a vow. So he keeps quiet and doesn’t ask even though he often burns with desire to know. 

_Two_ : Bitty knows about Jack’s anxiety. He has seen it, helped Jack deal with it, but he can’t even guess what it’s like to have it. He’s been anxious at times—especially finals—but this is different. And Bitty knows that. So he helps the only way he can, the only way he knows how. With kisses and touches and soft, kind words. And pie. Lots of pie. When Jack is anxious, Bitty bakes so much that he once ran out of flour. He wishes he could take it away for Jack, but he can only help him the best way he knows how. 

_Three_ : Bitty knows a few words in other languages. But a whole other language? Nope. And, despite what Jack says, baking terms are **not** actually a whole other language. Bitty does not admit that he enjoys it when Jack speaks French. It sounds so melodious, when it flows out of his mouth. He suspects, sometimes, that Jack uses it to say things he would never say in English. Still, he reminds himself, Jack is saying those things. Even if Eric can’t understand it. That’s a push in the right direction. 

_Four_ : Bitty knows all about Jack’s pie attempt. Oh Beyonce, like he can’t tell when someone has been cooking in his kitchen. Well, it’s Jack kitchen but still. He knew. He wondered why Jack was baking pies, rather than asking him, but assumed there was a reason. He waited to be presented with one or asked to help. When neither happened, he snooped on Jack’s laptop and saw the vlog Jack had obviously watched. “This boy,” he had sighed. Of course Jack had picked one of the most difficult pies to start with. He thought about saying something, maybe hinting, but instead, that night, he had made mini tarts. And eaten several of them off Jack’s naked chest. 

_Five_ : Bitt knows how much Jack enjoys that sound he makes when they make love. When he made it—completely involuntarily—the first time, he saw his love’s reaction to it. The next time, as a test, he made it again and his heart soared at Jack’s response repeated. Since then, whenever Bitty bottoms, he always makes that noise and has to fight off a grin—and sometimes an orgasm—at Jack’s ardor. 

_+1_

Bitty does not know about the ring in Jack’s dresser. He sometimes dreams of a life with Jack but he never dared dream that far. Instead, Bitty hopes one day they might not have to keep their relationship secret, that perhaps they can even live together. He hopes they can be happy. 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if need to change/add to tags


End file.
